


What's in a Name?

by AranelPalise



Series: What's in a Name? [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2, I had an idea and had to write it, how the two campaigns could be tied together, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPalise/pseuds/AranelPalise
Summary: It began with a book...(My silly take on how the two campaigns could be tied together.)





	What's in a Name?

            It began with a book. One that Caleb found in a dusty old bookstore that was in a town so small that this shop didn’t even need a name beyond “The Bookstore”.

            It wasn’t the type of book that he would normally read, but he needed to kill some time while his traveling companions went about whatever it was that they were doing. And standing in a shop reading this book was as good as anything else that he could be doing.

            He could recall hearing the tales about these heroes as a child, just as every kid born in Exandria in the last thirty years had. Tales of the heroes that had saved the continent of Tal’Dorei from a group of dragons that called themselves the Chroma Conclave. And as if defeating five ancient dragons wasn’t unbelievable enough, they later saved the entire world from Vecna, a lich who raised himself to godhood, before most of the world was even aware of what was happening.

            But this book was different from the stories that were always passed down. It focused less on the heroic adventures of the group of adventurers, and more on each member, and the good things that they achieved. And the friendships that they had. The family that they became.

            As a joke, he started calling their little band by their name. Just to poke fun at the group. Then Jester started in on it too, along with Nott, who was quickly becoming attached to the quirky tiefling.

            Next was Molly. Laughing a little every time he shouted to the group. Telling them that if they were going to use the name that they would have to live up to it, and that they had best get started.

            Beau tried to play it off as if she didn’t care about having a team name. But whenever there was a ruckus she could be heard shouting a rallying cry to her companions.

            Yasha was the next one to join in, even though she didn’t always travel with the rest of them. She could still be heard chuckling softly along with Molly, quietly enjoying the joke with everyone else.

            By the time Fjord joined in it was no longer a joke. They were then using the name earnestly, without laughing each time they said it.

It became their name, as well as a promise to do good, and become a family the way that their namesake had.

And from that day out, they would always call themselves The Super High Intensity Team.

The S.H.I.T.s for short.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little drabble. Inspiration struck me at like 3 in the morning the other day, and who am I to say no to that?


End file.
